


Where Do My Bluebird Fly

by mostlyharmless



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fanmix, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlyharmless/pseuds/mostlyharmless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Wincestiel fanmix: <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/?7h410qdpe620kfx">d☠wnl☠ad</a></p><p>7 and 9 by mostlyharmless, 11, 12 and 13 by VoodooRadio.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Where Do My Bluebird Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where Do My Bluebird Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8952) by VoodooRadio. 



> A Wincestiel fanmix: [d☠wnl☠ad](http://www.mediafire.com/?7h410qdpe620kfx)
> 
> 7 and 9 by mostlyharmless, 11, 12 and 13 by VoodooRadio.

**O7 Rachael Yamagata - Quiet**

The lamp on the table casts a soft warm glow over the angles of furniture, dust motes spiralling in the beam. 

The room smells like them. The thoughts pressing in on Sam's mind are too huge, too much, and he lets them go hazy and indistinct. 

He will beat the devil tomorrow, this room will still exist tomorrow. This lamp. This bed. 

Sam stares at Dean's hand, the tendons, callouses, the edges of his fingerprints. These hands will go on mending buttons, cleaning guns, pulling on boots, lifting forks, clasping a steering wheel.

Sam just won't be there. 

That's okay.

  


**O9 Golden Earring - Twilight Zone**

There are stains on the ceiling. 

Castiel had never really noticed ceilings before. He'd never really noticed doors either, or receipts or laundromats or respiration or firearms.

Jimmy's shoulder is a pulsing ache. Dean had called it Castiel's shoulder when he went to treat it, that low rumble grounding him, gravity to pull steady the wild swinging of a world off its axis. Sam's hands steady on his skin. 

He'd never really noticed skin before, either. Now the burning pain where the bullet punched through is eclipsing. Vertigo. He hadn't known it existed.

The brothers breathe sleep-steady. Castiel touches skin and breathes.

 

**11 Fleetwood Mac - The Chain**

When away from Dean and Sam, Castiel let the chain swing around and around his finger. The pendant was dull in the light, tarnished from wear.

Since he retrieved it, he secretly carried it on his person, hidden by his tan coat.

The two brothers were asleep on the bed, and Castiel had carefully extracted himself from the tacky limbs and sheets to play with the necklace.

Nothing changed. There was no reaction from God, no surge of heat grazing his hands.

It was not warm, but it kept them together. He pocketed it quickly and joined them in bed.

  


**12 Maroon 5 - Shiver**

Sticky and hot, my vessel responded to every touch. How long had it been since he had felt this kind of pleasure?

Sam slid his hands down, down, down, and looked at me with his fox eyes. I looked away and shivered. 

He chuckled and kissed me on the cheek before biting my lips. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of getting to me, but I betrayed myself with a moan. But oh! what big hands. They covered me, pumped me, and killed me and Jimmy.

I was being pulled open, and Sam, he simply said, “Relax.”

 

****

****

****

**13 The Fray - Look After You**

Your world was crumbling. Your world was spinning too fast, blurring at the edges. I saw the pain and I wanted to much to help, but I was useless. 

But I'm not useless anymore.

Be calm, stay calm. I've got this, I've got you. I'll look after you.

I can be the strongest person in the world, if you need me to be. Just trust me for once. You have to tell me things. Just stop lying and stop hiding. I'm the one who will help you, I'm the one who can, the one who loves you above all others.


End file.
